1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic equipment for controlling a function by using a viewpoint detector.
2. Related Background Art
Recent advancement in the image processing field (including a video equipment such as a video camera) is remarkable and improvements of operability image in common have been made in common to various types of equipments. Operation and control using a viewpoint input is effected to perform a function corresponding to an index which is displayed on a display screen and viewed by an operator, without manual keying.
Such input means using the viewpoint is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,271 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,145, in which, when an operator views a mark or area displayed on a display, a function corresponding to the mark is performed.
However, in such arrangements, when the operator desires to activate a function of a viewpoint switch, the operator must continuously watch the index for a while without moving his/her viewpoint. Thus, when an area in which the index is located is small, the operator may feel fatigue.
If the area of the index is expanded to avoid the fatigue of the operator caused by keeping his/her view the narrow area, the function of the viewpoint switch may be activated against the operators's intent.
If an index which operates as a function of a viewpoint switch and an index which does not operate as a function of the viewpoint switch coexist in a finder field, the operator cannot discriminate between both indices by one glance. The operator may inadvertently watch the index of the viewpoint switch and an unintended function may be performed.